1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual communications network base station apparatus capable of efficiently transmitting data via two communications networks having different use frequency bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, existing networks, a global system for mobile communications (GSM) network and a digital cordless system (DCS) network are relatively slow in terms of a data transmission speed thereof, as compared to a wide-band-code division multiple access (WCDMA) network.
In such an existing communications network environment, there are difficulties in increasing data transmission rates as it needs to build new base stations so as to improve data transmission rates.
In the above-described existing communications networks, transmission and reception are performed in a time divisional manner, and thus transmission is performed during a previously determined period of time, and reception is performed during a previously determined period of time.
Accordingly, as a method of increasing data transmission rates in existing communications networks, an increase in an expenditure for installing a new base station may be problematic, and thus, a method of increasing a data transmission rate while not incurring increased expenditure is required.
In particular, the method of increasing data transmission rates is needed in communications network infrastructure such as base stations that enable communications for mobile communications terminals.